themonstrumfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Il Bruto
Il Bruto '(The Brute) è uno dei mostri che possono perseguitare il giocatore durante la sua fuga dalla nave in ''Monstrum. Descrizione Il Bruto è un mostro umanoide bipede dal corpo massiccio. A prima vista il suo corpo sembra essere fatto di roccia e lava ma in realtà esso è composto da carne carbonizzata. Il suo braccio destro e grosso circa il triplo del sinistro ed è infatti con questo che il mostro attacca il Giocatore e sfonda le porte. La sua faccia è completamente sciolta e all'interno di essa sembra esservi un nucleo di lava che proietta un'intensa luce arancione. Grazie a questo esso può anche vedere. Abilità Come suggerisce il nome, le abilità del Bruto sono incentrate su forza bruta e aggressività. * '''INTELLIGENZA: Considerato il meno intelligente dei tre mostri, il Bruto può essere facilmente ingannato con rumori e distrazioni. Tuttavia è meglio non sottovalutarlo, dato che prenderà delle scorciatoie durante gli inseguimenti, cosa che sembra essere in grado di fare meglio rispetto agli altri mostri a causa della sua grande velocità e della capacità di sfondare le porte all'istante. * VELOCITÀ: Lo scatto del Bruto è decisamente superiore rispetto agli altri mostri, arrivando quasi a eguagliare quello del giocatore. Questo rende il Bruto un mostro molto pericoloso nei corridoi stretti e intricati, dato che il giocatore avrà molto poco tempo a disposizione per nascondersi dopo essere stato visto dal mostro e sarà costretto a correre. Tuttavia il Bruto non è più veloce del giocatore, per cui non potrà raggiungerlo se entrambi sono lanciati in una corsa. Siccome si muove lentamente quando non sta inseguendo attivamente il giocatore, il Bruto è forse il mostro più semplice da affrontare negli spazi aperti, dato che può essere notato da una grande distanza e il giocatore dovrebbe avere il tempo necessario per iniziare a muoversi nel caso dovesse essere visto. * FORZA: '''A causa delle sue dimensioni, il Bruto è estremamente forte e non è ostacolato dalla maggior parte degli ostacoli fisici come le porte, che sfonderà con estrema facilità, anche se chiuse elettricamente. Nonostante il suo peso, il Bruto è sufficientemente forte da riuscire ad arrampicarsi sui buchi situati all'interno dei container molto rapidamente. * '''ABILITÀ SPECIALI: '''Il Bruto è immune al fuoco e non può essere quindi essere stordito dalla pistola lanciarazzi. Segnali di Pericolo Ci sono tre cose a cui bisogna prestare attenzione se il mostro è il Bruto: * '''PASSI PESANTI: '''I passi del Bruto sono rumorosi e inconfondibili. Un giocatore esperto che ascolta attentamente è in grado di determinare la posizione del Bruto in base a quanto sono forti i passi e da quale direzione provengono. Tuttavia bisogna prestare attenzione, in quanto può sembrare che i suoi passi provengano dall'alto, quando in realtà si trova al vostro stesso piano e in una posizione molto vicina. * '''LUCE ARANCIONE: '''La faccia del Bruto emette una forte luce arancione. È particolarmente visibile nelle zone più buie come la stiva. Se al giocatore sembra di vedere una luce arancione che si sta indubbiamente spostando, deve subito nascondersi o scappare, in base alla situazione in cui si trova. * '''FORTE RUGGITO: '''Solitamente un forte ruggito indica che il Bruto vi ha trovato, tuttavia è noto che a volte il Bruto sembra ruggire senza un apparente motivo. Questo pare essere causato da un suo contatto con il vapore, soprattutto quello dei tubi costantemente attivi sulla piattaforma di atterraggio. Consigli *Non abbiate paura di scappare dal Bruto se avete la possibilità di raggiungere una zona aperta come il ponte principale o un percorso che avete precedentemente segnato o memorizzato, soprattutto se contiene una fossa nel pavimento. Anche se il Bruto è rapido, non è comunque più veloce del giocatore; se lo sentite appena dietro di voi, spesso non è così vicino come sembra (di certo è comunque molto vicino). *Le scale sono una via molto efficace per fuggire dal Bruto, dato che lo rallenteranno leggermente facendovi guadagnare tempo extra per allontanarvi o nascondervi. '''Da notare che le scale vicino all'elicottero e quelle nella stanza del sottomarino lo rallentano quasi fino alla velocità con cui cammina. *Non sprecate tempo a chiudere e bloccare le porte; è inutile. L'unica situazione in cui ''dovreste ''chiudere una porta è uno scenario in cui il Bruto sta correndo verso di voi attraverso un lungo corridoio che conduce direttamente alla stanza in cui vi trovate, in questo caso chiudere la porta può oscurare la sua visuale per un tempo sufficiente da permettervi di nascondervi in sicurezza all'interno di un nascondiglio. *Il Bruto è immune al fuoco e alle pistole lanciarazzi. *Il Bruto è vulnerabile alle fosse sul pavimento, all'estintore e al vapore. *Il Bruto tenderà ad aggirarsi sempre nelle vostre vicinanze, a causa di una sorta di "radiofaro" inserito nella sua intelligenza artificiale. Potete guadagnare del tempo aggiuntivo attirando il Bruto di proposito e successivamente nascondendovi, situazione in cui è programmato per allontanarsi dai vostri dintorni. Animazioni di morte Monstrum The Brute Kill.gif| Il Bruto spezza il collo al Giocatore con una sola mano. Brute back kill.gif| Il Bruto afferra il Giocatore e lo uccide con pugno. Immagini Brute_1.jpg Brute_2.jpg Boatman tripped.jpg|Il Bruto scivola su una fossa nel pavimento. Food's Ready.jpg Boatman is stuck.jpg Boat man trips again.jpg|Il Bruto cade in un'altra fossa sul pavimento. Hey! Buddy!.jpg Brute head.jpg The Brute cant grasp the idea of jumping.jpg Just what I expected from the Brute, an empty head.png|L'interno della testa del Bruto. Abbastanza vuoto. Screen Shot 2015-06-29 at 7.43.12 PM.png Brute (Loop Hole Spot 4).jpg Brute (Loop Hole Spot 3).jpg Brute (Loop Hole Spot 2).jpg Brute (Loop Hole Spot 1).jpg Hey Brute, I heard you like fire, so I put fire on your fire.jpg He gazes out the window, dreaming...jpg Stahp it Brute, my glowstick is not food!.jpg Bruet blargh.jpg|Le interiora del Bruto. Brute portrait.jpg Brute portrait 2.jpg Brute 3.jpg Brute 4.jpg Brute 5.jpg Brute human arm.jpg|Il braccio sinistro del Bruto (da notare la netta somiglianza a quello umano.) Brute back.jpg|La schiena del Bruto. Brutal Brute.jpg Suoni Monstrum OST 03 The Brute Monstrum OST 04 Hiding From The Brute Monstrum OST 05 The Brute Stalks The Halls Curiosità Category:Mostri